I wanna save you tonight
by misshannahvictoria
Summary: You cry and I wanna save you tonight AU


**AN: I don't own Glee or Cassandra Kubinski's 'I wanna save you tonight'. If you wanna listen to the song that inspired this then it's : /watch?v=xoJhTC36bPU**

**Thanks, Hannah x**

* * *

_You say you've lost your faith there's nothing more to live for,  
I reach out to touch your face cause roses bloom among thorns.  
I just met you, I can't let you drown in a heart so sore_

She hits the floor the minute she hears, her breath caught in her throat not wanting to believe what she's hearing. The world stops around her, she doesn't know what to do what to say, she's starting to panic and worry her friends, but all she can think of is that he's gone. Her world just gone, vanished, she fights with herself, blaming herself for not being there when he needed her, blaming God for taking him away from her before he was due to go. It feels like, for her, there is nothing worth living for, no matter what her friends do to try and cheer her up, she sits in her room, tears falling and her eyes red, and it isn't until they physically drag her out of her room and to the local coffee shop that she feels like she is able to breathe. She sees him across the room and shy smiles are exchanged until she finds herself face to face with him, sparks fly as he places his hand on hers and moves the hair to behind her ear to press his lips to her cheek.

_You cry and I wanna save you tonight,  
Touch you, love you, turn your darkness to light._

They're curled up on the sofa a few weeks later, an empty bottle of wine sat on the table, Funny Girl playing in the background as she unloads her heart to him. Her emotions heightened with the alcohol she's consumed, and the still ever so present death. Her sobs subside as he wraps his arm around her, pulling her onto his knees, holding her close to his chest as his broad hand runs down her back in calming ministrations, her face buried into his chest, and he knows this is something that he could get used to, being the person to save her, the person to love her and make everything better.

_You scream and punch the air and grab at those that you miss,  
Your dark eyes flash with despair, you won't be saved by my kiss  
I just met you and I can't let you drown in a heart like this, yeah_

She flails on the bed, screaming and punching the world around her, it's hit her more now, now that they've said goodbye and laid him to rest that he is actually gone. She's holding a photo of them when he walks into the room, sadly stroking the face in the photo, trying to hold onto him, pull him back to her. Cautiously he removes the photo frame from her hands and places it back on the bedside table, knowing that's where she will want it. He tilts her face to him, and places a kiss on her nose, looking to see her beautiful face stained with the pain and heart break, her beautiful eyes showing no emotion as she looks straight into his, and he knows that he can't let her go, let her drown in her pain, and his kisses might not save her, yet.

_You cry and I wanna save you tonight,  
Touch you, love you, turn your darkness to light._

He's stopping over for the first time, and he's prepared, so he thinks. He has his bag in the corner of the room, out of the way – he knows how pristine she likes her things to be, so that includes his too. He soon comes to realise that he could get used to this, her tiny body molded into his as they cuddle in bed, and all he can hope is that he is slowly turning things around for her, that she's slowly breaking through the darkness and joining him in the light.

_I wanna save you, save you, save you tonight,  
But I'm a little bit scared, see, I'm a bit unprepared  
What you want me to do?  
Thorns help you bleed, help me to be what you need  
See, I'm a little lost too. _

It's passionate, he has to admit, their first time together, it's like all the energy she's used into hating the world had been used for that night. She had growled in passion as he began to kiss her neck, being sure to leave a mark the next day, before taking his face in her hands and placing a hot and heavy kiss onto his lips, their tongues battling. Nervously he unclasped the back of her bra, fumbling has he took it from her shoulders as he began to massage her breasts, he could feel the tightening in his boxers as her carried on to the sound of her moans. She looked like perfection as she grabbed his belt buckle and pulled down his jeans, she was nearly begging him and he could feel her wetness as he caressed her thighs, moving his hands higher and higher till they ghosted of her core. She writhed on the bed and he teased her with his hands, before crawling down to tease her with his tongue. His tongue instantly greeted her wet core, sending impulses down to his hard member. He licked and sucked and pleasured her with his tongue, before her hips was hard to hear through her deep breaths, but she pushed him onto his back and sprung onto his chest, and before he realised what she was doing, his boxers were on the floor and she was down on him like a cat lapping up milk. He grew into her mouth, loving the fact she had not got a gag reflex, before the humming began. He knew that he wasn't able to hold on much longer, and he didn' then reached behind him and pulled a condom from the box, he wasn't risking anything with her. She snatched it off him; a wink followed, before she carefully tore the packet open with her teeth, and gently eased the protection of his very erect member. She eased herself back down onto the bed, while he climbed above her and gently eased himself inside of her, getting turned on even more by how tight she was around his throbbing member. He filled her completely, and after a few thrusts, they settled into a steady rhythm. After a few more thrusts, she shot her head back in pure ecstasy; she tightened around his cock, driving him to his orgasm. They rode it out together, heavily panting as they came down from their high. Trying to catch their breath, she looked into his eyes, a look of pure enjoyment and satisfaction.

"Tell me what you want me to do for you? How I can be there for you"

"You're doing it for me now"

_You cry and I wanna save you tonight,  
Touch you, love you, turn your darkness to light._

She takes him to the grave a few months later, introducing him as her boyfriend, looking up at him with the warmest smile, and his heart grows. He's noticed that she doesn't cry as much now; there are the occasional days that will set her off, most recently his birthday. She had spent the whole day locked up in her room, refusing to come out, even with the promise of her choice of film and favourite ice-cream. In the end he practically forced his way into the room – he did use the excuse he was worried about her – and found her curled up in his top, surrounded by photos, and it took all he had not to cry too, but he had to be strong for her, so he took her in his arms and rocked her to an uneasy sleep.

_You cry and I, I wanna make sure, _

_See I wanna make sure that you cry never again._

_Never again, never again,  
I wanna save you tonight._

They tell their 4 month daughter all about him, about how he was such a gentle person and how he was loved by everyone that knew him. They're little Amber is the light of her life, and he's so happy that he's made sure that she was so happy. It's been 7 years now since her father passed, and he was the one picking up the pieces and he's so thankful that he's got his little Amber Hudson, and his Rachel Hudson in his life. Finn Hudson would always make sure that they would never hurt. He saved her.


End file.
